


人民教师和他的猫

by Miss_Nobody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Happy Ending, M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nobody/pseuds/Miss_Nobody
Summary: 一发完小甜饼，老师X猫咪AU，又名“老男人教你如何哄好小猫咪”？？大概是OOC了...





	人民教师和他的猫

1、黄历表示今天不宜上课

史密斯老师现在很苦恼，因为他的班里来了一位不速之客。

埃尔文.史密斯站在讲桌前，怔怔地看着第一排的位置——一个只穿了条黑色裤衩，赤裸着白花花的上身和大腿的黑发青年盘腿坐在课桌上，托腮和他对视。他刚在黑板上写完一串公式，转头就看到这么刺激的一幕，心脏好像都忘跳了几拍。

这是个什么情况？？

“你……同学……”埃尔文不知道该怎么称呼这个突然闯入他课堂的半裸青年，他们应该没见过，那人身材娇小得不太像大学生，但埃尔文还是礼貌地叫他同学，“桌子不是坐的地方，你先下来。”

埃尔文向他走近了几步，青年却无动于衷，目不转睛地盯着他，深灰色的眸子里隐约透着点蓝光，这让埃尔文觉得有些眼熟，又想不起在哪见过。

“你是找我有事吗？”埃尔文试探地问，脱下自己的外套披到青年的肩上，现在虽然已经是春天，气温转暖，但什么都不穿怎么想都会冷，当然更重要的是这样不太雅观。青年扯了扯衣领的角，将自己裹在残留着埃尔文体温的衣服里，他张了张嘴，喉咙里发出小声的咕噜噜的声音，然后一个干净的嗓音挤出了几个单词：“我，你，课。”

啊？是来听课的吗？虽然旁听是无所谓，但也不能裸着个身子坐桌上啊！

埃尔文内心有点崩溃，但表面依旧和平：“你先从桌上下来。”

那青年似乎不太情愿地从桌上滑进后面的椅子里，趴在桌上闷闷不乐地斜睨着他。学生们窃窃私语的声音传进埃尔文的耳朵里，他听到有人说：“哇——他竟然趴在那个位置上。”紧接着便有人“咦”了一声。

对了，说起来这是那只小黑猫原本的位置，自从他某次叼了只死老鼠到这桌上，这位置就再也没有人坐过了。

唉，算了。埃尔文觉得可能很难跟这青年沟通，还是放弃了劝他换个座位的想法，继续讲课了。

 

2、你们真的不会被拆穿吗？

下课铃声刚响，埃尔文就看见了站在门口等他的韩吉老师。他们最近的关系有点小特殊——他们在假扮情侣——为了给他的家里人做个样子，不然他迟早会被他们擅自安排的相亲烦死。至于埃尔文年纪也不小了为什么还不结婚……嗯，因为他不喜欢女人。而韩吉既不喜欢男人也不喜欢女人，她只爱她的研究，于是很爽快就答应了埃尔文的请求。

韩吉无非是来和埃尔文讲一些学院里的事情，他们分开后埃尔文回到教室，却发现座位上的青年已经不见了，只留下他的外套，和所有人聚集在窗外的视线。

“怎么回事？”埃尔文问了身边的学生，又得到了个令他匪夷所思的答案。

“那个裸男从窗户跳出去了……”

“…………”

大门好好地敞着，干嘛跳窗啊？虽说这是一楼，但也不能这么乱来吧？

埃尔文满头黑线，望向窗外却也没见着个人影，心想跑得还挺快，也没再在意。

晚上，他和韩吉约在附近的餐馆解决晚餐，他们以为他们在假装谈恋爱，实际上众人眼里他们只是两个在为学术上的某个小细节争论不休的人。偶尔有点装逼还有点打扰人家吃饭的心情。

埃尔文看了眼手表，时针已经过了六点。“要回去喂你家宝贝了？”韩吉也看了看自己的手表，善解人意地道。

“嗯，时间有点晚了，今天只能送你到车站抱歉。”埃尔文露出歉意的眼神，尽管刚刚他们还吵得不可开交。

韩吉在心里翻了个大大的白眼，鸡皮疙瘩爬了满身：“行了，你快走吧你。”

 

3、小黑猫叫利利

如果你很难想象一个1米88的大男人弯着腰用自以为温和实际上尖锐的声音不停地说“咪咪、咪咪”的话，那你现在可以想象一下。

埃尔文从桌子底下钻出来的时候头还在桌角撞了一下，“咚”地一声，听着就很疼。他现在面临一个很严重的问题，他的猫不见了。

他捂着脑袋，高喊了一声：“利利！”

还是没有回应。

好吧，只能去外面找了。埃尔文又折返回门口，刚把一只脚踏进鞋里，就用余光瞥到一抹暗淡的蓝光，紧接着一团黑色的毛球向他飞来，扑到了他的肩上。

“嘿……小家伙，你在这儿啊。”埃尔文把小黑猫死抓着自己衣领的爪子掰开，抱在怀里，像哄小孩一样哄他，“怎么了？干嘛躲起来了？”

名叫利利的猫咪好像有点不开心，一爪子拍在埃尔文越靠越近的脸上，凶巴巴地“喵嗷”了一声。

唉，小家伙又闹别扭。埃尔文悻悻地把猫咪放到地上，苦兮兮地去盛猫粮去了。最近这几天利利好像都不怎么搭理他，还时不时凶他，埃尔文以为是不是自己在家陪他的时间太少了，可也不知道什么时候才能请个假陪陪他。

利利是埃尔文在学校里捡到的，其实他原本也没打算把他带回家，一开始小黑猫只是时不时来他课堂里转悠，给他叼一些奇奇怪怪的东西，后来埃尔文无意间发现小黑猫被两个不良学生欺负，便顺理成章地把他带回家了。

 

4、我叫利威尔

夜深，埃尔文睡梦迷糊间感到有什么毛茸茸的东西在磨蹭自己的腿。

“别闹宝贝……”虽然这么说，埃尔文心里还是偷偷乐开花，利利这是在向他示好吗？一定是这样的。

埃尔文想用腿去回蹭利利，没想到却碰到了冰凉的人类肌肤一般的触感，他一下子清醒了，扭过头，一双动人的蓝灰色眼睛映入瞳孔。

“哇！”埃尔文猛地坐起身子，向后拼命挪直到撞在床板上，待眼睛稍微适应黑暗，他终于认出来——这他妈不就是今天课上那半裸的家伙吗？然而不同的是，他这次连条裤衩都没穿，光着屁股趴在他脚边，屁股后面还有一根诡异的带着毛的……绳子？

会自己直起来、自己动的绳子？

“你你你……”埃尔文一时哑口无言，什么话都挤不出来。

“利威尔。”

“啊？”三秒过后，埃尔文才明白那大概是他的名字。

“利……威尔，你叫利威尔？你怎么在我床上？”

对方直直地盯着他，没有回答。埃尔文反手摸到了床头的灯，房间瞬间明亮起来，伴随着一声熟悉的“喵嗷——”！

埃尔文很确定自己没有听错，那声猫叫是从那裸着身子的男孩嘴里发出来的，他也很确定自己没有看错，那根毛茸茸的绳子是一条尾巴。

埃尔文是绝对的唯物主义者，但他现在有点不太确定了。

“利……利？”如果这不是一场梦，那就可能是埃尔文疯了。

黑发男孩点点头又猛地摇头，“不利利，利威尔。”

“你真的是利利？哦不……利威尔？”埃尔文真希望这是一场梦，不然他可能没资格再做他的科研工作了。

“你怎么会……怎么可能？？”埃尔文有些崩溃地抓抓脑袋，使劲扯了把头发，确定这并不是梦。

“我，年……”利威尔坐直身子，仿佛在费尽全力说话，“成年。”他纤长的手指向下指了指，那个曾被埃尔文看见过无数次的可爱地方，正高高地翘着。

啊…………埃尔文觉得，他的命运可能有点坎坷。

 

5、我生气了！你看着办吧

接下来的几天，埃尔文的课堂里多了一个黑发纤瘦的男学生。他似乎很快接受了他的猫变成了一个人的事实，并把他对利利的爱再一次倾注到了这名叫做利威尔的年轻猫人（？）身上。

每天的生活还是如常，除了偶尔到了夜里，利威尔会翘着他的小弟弟来找他“帮忙”。埃尔文教了他很多次，但他好像还是不会做这种事。

像现在，埃尔文就把手包在利威尔的手外面，握着那个可爱的地方上下滑动。

“对了利威尔，明天我要和别人在外面吃饭，晚上你先回家好吗？我会准备好晚饭。”埃尔文用空着的手摸了摸利威尔柔软的黑发。

下一秒，他就被一巴掌呼上了脸颊。利威尔凶狠地瞪着他，脸上不知道是害羞的潮红还是给气红的，斩钉截铁地说：“不！”

“宝贝……你怎么了？”埃尔文有些委屈地捂住自己的半边脸，这一巴掌不重，却像是打在了他的心脏上，生疼生疼的。

“你！红头发！不！”利威尔气呼呼地鼓起了腮帮，本就狭长的双眼此刻显得凶狠极了。

啊？埃尔文一时间有点懵，说到红头发他第一个就想到了韩吉……

啊……他好像懂了什么。

“利利……你不会吃醋了吧？”

利威尔歪着脑袋看着他，依旧凶巴巴地皱着眉，但好像没听懂埃尔文在说什么。

“你想和我吃饭？”

利威尔点点头。

“我只能和你吃饭？”

利威尔又点点头，顺便认真地补了句：“交配。”

 

6、春天和XX期更配哦

“发情期，嗯……”

利威尔双臂环上了埃尔文的脖子，用光滑的下体蹭了蹭埃尔文的膝盖。

“…………”

埃尔文觉得自己可能要犯罪了。这些天光是帮小猫咪撸管都令他快要忍耐不住，现在他是真的忍不住了！他摸上利威尔光滑的小屁股，摸到了那个小小的洞口，那里已然湿成一片，他戳进一根手指在里面轻轻搅动，随着微微收缩的肠道不断往里。

“利威尔……”埃尔文的脸颊涨红，小猫咪趴在他肩上小声呜咽，惹得他又是爱怜又是兴奋。

埃尔文撤出手指，抬着利威尔的屁股对准自己的巨物埋了进去，随着他的闷哼，利威尔一下子抱紧他的脖子，叫唤了一声。

“疼吗？”埃尔文心疼地撸了撸利威尔的背，却被他用尾巴环住了手臂，轻轻摩擦。

唉，禽兽就禽兽吧，反正埃尔文是忍不了了！他扶住利威尔的腰将他压在了身下，换了个姿势更好进入，他把利威尔嵌进柔软的床里，猛力耸动胯部，把身下的小猫咪操地发出一阵阵软绵绵的嗷嗷叫唤。

利威尔一边享受着埃尔文的疼爱，一边用尾巴缠住埃尔文的腰，仿佛在鼓励他更用力些。随着埃尔文愈发凶猛的进攻，利威尔的喘息也越发急促，终于在一阵颤栗后射在了埃尔文胸前。

显然埃尔文还没释放，他定了定神，本着不能欺负他可爱的小猫咪的心情准备抽出来，但利威尔的尾巴却不打算放开，甚至缠得更紧了，不停磨蹭他腰上有力的肌肉。

“利……”

话没说出口，小猫咪尖尖的牙齿就咬上了他的嘴唇。

没错了……是爱情的味道。

埃尔文终于如愿以偿，请了一个长长的假期。


End file.
